wolvesofthebeyondrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Keavy
Keavy is a MacMora Dire Wolf she-pup with ginger fur, and watery, blue-green optics. Currently being nursed by a restless Cearest, as her only surviving pup. Played by Keavy MacDuncan. Physical Appearance Keavy's pelt is a gold-rimmed orangeish brown, red if you will. She has a whitish muzzle and inside ears. She is very well-built, looking fit for an Outflanker as she grows, with naturally broad shoulders and paws, and long, swift legs. Her eyes are a balanced hue of green, like that of the roaring waves of a sea, and are much like a puppy's in size and shape throughout her entire lifespan. Her fur is short, soft and scruffy, but becomes longer and more majestic as she grows. Her nose is a dark, chocolatey brown. In other words, with also a lean, supple build overall, including a slender snout and an enlarged nose upon it, she does resemble her mother very much when she's fully-grown... and is absolutely adorable-looking as a pup, which can be deceiving for many who don't know her that well. Personality BASIC TRAIT LIST: Bossy ;; Playful ;; Bold ;; Malicious ;; Undecisive ;; Prideful ;; Intelligent She is very playful, yet notoriously malicious and sly. In other words, she is a mischevious little pup, who plays sometimes profane games she's learned, or tricks other pups to get what she wants. Thankfully, she learns very quickly from her sometimes-dangerous mistakes with a little extra... discipline. Keavy is also very adventurous and bossy, insisting that she should be the leader of every expedition they go on, which was often. She often doesn't think things all the way through at first, until it's either too late or absolutely necessary, which lets her get caught for trouble way more times than she'd like. As she grows and develops, while she'll be a playful, immature wolf at heart, at least she'll be more noble, and not as cruel. She'll also be much more obedient, and not nearly as rebellious and troublemaking as her former self. She'll be much more nicer, but in regret of her previous bad decisions, will be more of a loner-type, unless approached. Still bossy during the hunts and around her friends, though, which she'll grow into being for everyone after her self-pity and shame stage wears off. In other words, a lot like Mhairie as an adult. Except with a genetically short temper, and an overly-protective, motherly instinct when she discovers it. History and Relations Father: Unnamed red he-wolf Mother: Cearest Siblings: Unknown / None Aunts and Uncles: Krepta, Zraei (Cearest) Grandparents: Unnamed black he-wolf, Unnamed brown she-wolf (Cearest) Others: Unknown / None BACKSTORY: Basically that she was born to Cearest, and has grown for a few weeks as a normal pup would... as far as she's concerned. (However, it's said that she got a nick in her ear from one of her 'games' she'd always try with the other pups.) 'ROLEPLAY: ' Keavy has tried yet again to play a game with a wolf, but this time, as she's alone in the nursery due to a slow season, she's trying it with an older wolf. ((Rest is to be RPed, of course.)) Trivia *Her theme song (supposedly) is 'Little Lion Man' by Mumford and Sons, to represent how she is now v.s. how she'll grow up to be and how her pride fluxuates between those two times. *She was originally grey, but due to inconsistencies in genetics and such, was switched to red. *Her name is actually an Anglicized version of the Scottish name Caoihme, which means 'gentle, beautiful, kind' *Her personality is partially based off of a mixture of Kyran MacHeath, from the WOTB books themselves, and other external characters. *She aspires to become the best strategist in the clan, and be an admirable byrrgis captain/leader. Category:MacMora Wolves Category:Wolves Category:Female Wolves